Surprise In Winter Holiday
by Hikaru Kisekine
Summary: Liburan musim dingin tiba! Apa yang akan terjadi di kediaman Kagami? Kaito dan Miku akan menginap di kediaman Kagami, beserta Len? Apa yang mereka lakukan?/ Sequel Love In Summer Holiday.


Saya kembali! Saya sempat gak buat fic karena sibuk di dunia nyata dan gak ada pulsa. Mohon dimaafkan. Kali ini, saya buat sequel dari _Love In Summer Holiday_! Disarankan untuk baca _Love In_ _Summer Holiday_ dulu sebelum membaca sequelnya ini. Kita langsung mulai saja 'ya. Selamat membaca.

* * *

**Declamair:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media. Saya hanya punya fic ini saja.**

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC, gaje, dan lain sebagainya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Siang yang cerah di hari Minggu. Banyak orang berlalu lalang untuk melakukan aktifitas mereka masing-masing atau hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan. Tapi, tidak untuk gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ sebahu yang terkurung di kamarnya dengan berbagai macam buku itu.

Gadis berambut _honeyblonde _ yang sering disapa 'Rin' itu, tengah berkutat dengan tumpukkan soal yang diberikan oleh Guru privat yang juga merupakan pacarnya.

Di kamar gadis itu, ada sahabatnya yang tengah berbincang dengan pacarnya, Miku dan Kaito. Tentunya, ada sang pemilik kamar dan pacarnya.

"Rin, sudah selesai belum?" tanya Miku dengan nada _bad mood_.

"Belum… Soalnya sulit banget 'sih!" keluh Rin.

"Kalau mengeluh terus tak akan selesai 'loh. Lagi pula, soal itu 'kan yang keluar di ujian kemarin," kata Len dengan posisi menopang dagu di hadapan Rin.

"Len, kenapa tak kau beri keringanan soal pada Rin? Dia 'kan pacarmu," tanya Kaito yang duduk di kursi kayu di depan Miku yang duduk di pinggir kasur Rin.

"Meskipun pacar atau adikku, aku tak akan memberi keringanan. Toh, itu untuk kebaikkannya," jawab Len dengan santainya.

Rin yang mendengarnya langsung menunjukkan wajahnya yang kesal. Rin menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal dan alisnya yang saling bertaut.

"Sudah, jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu. Kalau tak segera diselesaikan, nanti tak bisa ikut liburan musim dingin karena tugas 'loh. Kau tak mau liburan musim dinginmu seperti liburan musim panasmu kemarin 'kan?" tanya Len.

"I-iya 'sih… Tapi, seenggaknya kasih keringanan 'dong!" pinta Rin sedikit memekik.

"Sepertinya tak akan diberikan 'deh, Nona Kagamine~" ucap Miku dengan nada bermain-main. Rin yang mendengarnya langsung _blushing_.

"Miku! Margaku Kagami! Kagamine itu marga Len 'tahu!" elak Rin yang wajahnya merah padam.

"Aww~~~ Rin-chan yang _tsundere_ manis 'loh!~~" goda Miku lagi sembari memegangi kedua pipinya dengan gaya yang diimutkan.

"_URUSAI_!" teriak Rin yang wajahnya makin merah.

"Rin, lebih baik kau selesaikan tugasmu dari pada kau marah-marah tak jelas," usul Len yang langsung dilakukan Rin.

Rin langsung kembali duduk di tempatnya. Dengan kecepatan _inhuman_, Rin mengerjakan soal-soalnya. Hingga, semua soal itu terselesaikan dalam waktu 3 menit. Padahal, total soalnya ada 50 soal. _Bravo, Rin!_

"Selesai!" ucap Rin semangat yang langsung menyodorkan lembaran soalnya ke Len.

Rin langsung berlari menuju tempat Miku, sedangkan Len memeriksa soal yang dikerjakan oleh Rin. Sementara, Kaito yang tadinya duduk di kursi langsung menghampiri Len dan membicarakan sesuatu.

"Miku, nanti musim dingin, kita jadi _double date_ 'kan?" tanya Rin dengan nada riang.

"Maaf, Rin. Sepertinya tidak. Aku ada acara selama musim dingin nanti," ucap Miku dengan senyum sedih.

"Yah… Kok gitu? Kau 'kan sudah membatalkan janji _double date _bulan lalu dan janji-janji lainnya!" pekik Rin karena tak terima.

"Rin, setidaknya kau memakluminya. Kita 'kan masih bisa melakukannya lain kali," ucap Miku mencoba memberi pengertian.

Rin hanya menggembungkan kedua pipinya karena kesal. Sudah lama Rin menantikan acara _double date_ yang dijanjikan Miku. Apalagi setelah kejadian selama musim panas kemarin.

"Rin, hasilmu sangat memuaskan seperti biasanya," ucap Len mengalihkan perhatian Rin dari Miku.

"YAY! NILAIKU GAK TURUN!" pekik Rin riang, seakan melupakan percakapannya barusan dengan Miku.

"Tapi, tak ada peningkatan dari nilaimu itu," kata Kaito yang ikutan nimbrung di tengah pembicaraan.

"Uhh… Biarin dong! Bwee~" balas Rin yang disusul dengan ejekannya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke Kaito.

"Kalau dia bukan pacarmu, aku pasti sudah membantainya," ucap Kaito pada Len dengan wajah datar.

"Heh? Coba saja kalau bisa," balas Len dengan senyum menantang.

Miku mencoba menenangkan Rin yang sepertinya marah akan ucapan Kaito. Sementara, Kaito hanya cuek-cuek saja sambil makan es krim yang entah dari mana didapatnya. Len hanya memandangi kejadian hari itu dengan senyum tipis.

* * *

Setelah kejadian di musim panas kemarin, Miku yang awalnya menjanjikan _double date_, selalu membatalkannya dengan alasan yang tak jelas. Sehingga membuat Rin _bad mood_ dengan mudahnya jika Miku membuat janji yang sama, namun selalu dibatalkan.

Rin sendiri sudah menganggap Kaito, pacar Miku sebagai Kakaknya. Meski hanya Kakak angkat. Karena Kaito sendiri yang meminta Rin memanggilnya '_Nii-san_'. Pada awalnya, Miku sempat cemburu 'loh karena hal ini!

Len yang menjadi Guru privat dadakan Rin pada saat itu, sampai sekarang masih mengajari Rin mengenai semua pelajaran. Katanya 'sih, supaya nilai Rin tidak turun lagi.

Rin mengingat dengan jelas kejadian saat musim panas kemarin. Gadis bersurai _honeyblonde_ itu menghempaskan tubuhnya yang ringan ke kasurnya. Ingatan itu begitu jelas terekam dalam memorinya.

Sekarang, matahari yang tadinya menghiasi langit telah tergantikan oleh bulan yang bersinar indah ditemani oleh pasukan bintang-bintang yang ikut menerangi langit yang gelap. Ya, gelap. Segelap pikiran dan hati dari gadis _honeyblonde_ yang sedang _bad mood_ itu.

'_Miku no baka_! Kalau tak bisa memenuhi janji, kenapa harus berjanji! Kalau begini 'kan aku yang kesal sendiri!' pikir Rin dengan tampang kusutnya.

**Rin P.O.V**

Aku menggeram kecil saat mengingat janji Miku untuk _double date_ dan saat-saat Miku mengatakan kalau janji itu dibatalkan begitu saja. Miku, kau orang kedua yang berhasil membuatku galau setelah Len!

"Rin? Belum tidur?" Suara _Kaa-san_ membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku segera duduk dari posisiku dan duduk di hadapan _Kaa-san_ yang duduk di pinggir kasurku. _Kaa-san_ pasti langsung bisa nebak apa yang kupikirkan.

"Gak bisa tidur," jawabku singkat. _Kaa-san_ hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Len?" tanya _Kaa-san_ dengan senyum yang menyembunyikan maksud tertentu. Perasaanku gak enak 'nih.

"Baik-baik saja 'kok," jawabku sambil membalas senyum _Kaa-san_.

"Wah… Sepertinya, _Kaa-san_ dan dan Lily akan segera menikahkan kalian 'deh~" ucap _Kaa-san_ dengan riangnya.

Tunggu, tadi _Kaa-san_ bilang 'menikahkan'? Apa maksudnya 'nih?

"M-maksud _Kaa-san_ apa?" tanyaku sedikit menjauhi _Kaa-san_. _Kaa-san_ hanya menyunggingkan senyum yang memiliki maksud tertentu yang aku tak tahu artinya. Tapi, sepertinya firasatku akan terbukti sebentar lagi.

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian sudah ngapain saja?" tanya _Kaa-san_ dengan senyum lebarnya. Pertanyaan apa lagi 'nih?

"_Kaa-san_ ngomong apa 'sih?" ucapku sedikit berteriak. _Kaa-san_ hanya terkekeh kecil. Uh… Kenapa wajahku panas?! FIRASAT BURUKKU TERBUKTI!

"Kalian sudah pernah ciuman belum?" tanya _Kaa-san_.

"Hah? Tadi, _Kaa-san_ tanya apa?" tanyaku. Jujur, tadi aku melamun.

"_Kisu~_"kata _Kaa-san_ sambil memegang bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Kenapa _Kaa-san_ bertanya hal itu?! Apa yang harus kukatakan?! Apa aku harus bilang 'Ya,sudah. Len yang melakukannya.' Tapi, aku juga melakukannya. Apa yang harus kukatakan?!

"S-sudah…" gumamku. Aku bisa mendengar _Kaa-san_ yang tertawa kecil. Uh… _Kaa-san_ benar-benar memiliki _feeling_ yang bagus!

"Hahaha~ Anak _Kaa-san_ sudah besar 'ya?" ucap _Kaa-san_ sedikit menggoda.

Aku hanya menggembungkan pipiku karena kesal. Tapi, _Kaa-san_ justru menepuk kedua pipiku yang kugembungkan.

"_Kaa-san_, sakit tahu!" protesku.

"Habis, kau menggemaskan. Pantas saja, Len segera mengambil _first kiss_-mu!" ucap _Kaa-san_ yang sukses membuatku salah tingkah dan merona.

"_Kaa-san_!"pekikku. Namun _Kaa-san_ hanya berdiri, lalu mengelus puncak kepalaku dan keluar kamarku sambil terkekeh kecil.

_Kaa-san_ memang Ibu yang pengertian. Setidaknya, _Kaa-san_ sudah seperti sahabat keduaku selain Miku. _Kaa-san_ adalah Ibu yang unik.

Yang membuatku heran. Kenapa _Tou-san_ yang dingin, mau jadian dengan _Kaa-san_ yang _easy going_. _Kaa-san_ ku adalah Lenka Kagami, sedangkan _Tou-san_ ku adalah Rinto kagami.

Aku pernah menanyakan hal ini pada _Tou-san_. Tapi, _Tou-san_ hanya membalasku dengan senyum yang menurutku cukup keren, walau _Tou-san_ sudah cukup berumur. Saat kutanyakan pada _Kaa-san_, _Kaa-san_ hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan wajah merona.

Um… Karena aku tak bisa tidur, aku keliling rumah saja 'ah! Siapa tahu ada yang menarik! Lagipula, aku masih penasaran dengan hubungan _Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san_ di masa lalu.

* * *

Jadi, disinilah aku sekarang. Di dalam kamar _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_, tepatnya di hadapan laci kamar mereka. Aku segera membuka laci dengan sepelan-pelannya agar tak menimbulkan bunyi yang mungkin akan membangunkan orang tuaku dan mereka akan membantaiku karena masuk ke kamar mereka tanpa ijin.

Ah! Ada album foto dan buku yang kelihatannya sudah cukup tua. Pasti ini akan berguna untuk mengetahui masa lalu orang tuaku!

Dengan segera, aku mengambil 2 album foto dan 1 buku yang kelihatan tua itu dari laci, lalu menutup laci dan segera keluar kamar secepatnya.

* * *

Di kamar, aku langsung membuka album-album foto yang ku bawa. Pertama, album foto dengan sampul album yang berwarna coklat tua.

Di halaman pertama ada foto pemuda berambut pendek _honeyblonde_ yang poni depannya dijepit, sedang membaca buku. Mungkin ini di perpustakaan. Yang pasti, pemuda ini keren banget! Setara dengan Len, atau mungkin lebih?

Di album foto ini, yang kutemukan hanya foto-foto pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ pendek dan gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ panjang yang diikat satu ke belakang. Pasti ini _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_! Tak kusangka, _Tou-san_ akan sekeren ini waktu muda. _Kaa-san_ juga cantik!

Setelah selesai dengan album pertama, aku langsung mengambil album kedua yang bersampulkan warna kuning pucat.

Kali ini, fotonya cukup membuatku kaget! Halaman pertama, foto _Tou-san_ yang sedang menjahili _Kaa-san_ waktu dulu. Mungkin, _Tou-san_ dulunya suka menjahili _Kaa-san_? Siapa yang tahu, aku sebagai anaknya saja tak tahu!

Yah… di album kedua ini, rata-rata gambar _Tou-san_ yang menjahili _Kaa-san_ yang wajahnya menjadi _tsundere_. Atau _Kaa-san_ memang _tsundere_ 'ya?

Aku mengambil buku tua yang berwarna oranye. Buku itu cukup terawat meski kelihatan cukup tua. Aku membuka halaman pertama dari buku itu. Tulisan yang tertera cukup biasa.

**13 Juli, 19xx**

**Aku Lenka Daisawa, seorang gadis yang katanya tomboy dan **_**easy going**_**. Aku baru memasuki tahun ajaran baru di sekolahku. Yang mengejutkan, aku baru ditegur oleh Kakak kelas yang selalu kuperhatikan dari dulu! Senang banget!**

Hmm… Apa yang dimaksud di sini _Tou-san_ 'ya? Jadi, ini buku harian _Kaa-san_ sewaktu sekolah? Menarik! Baca semua 'ah! Maafkan anakmu yang nakal ini 'ya _Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_! Ini juga karena kalian yang tak mau memberitahu aku mengenai masa lalu kalian, hingga aku mencari tahunya sendiri! Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf!

Oke, aku langsung membalik ke halaman kedua dan seterusnya.

**24 Juli, 19xx**

**Uwaaa… Kenapa Kagami-**_**senpai**_** jadi menyebalkan begini?! Uh… Aku jadi kesal sendiri! Kenapa Kagami-**_**senpai**_** harus mejahiliku dan menumpahkan minumannya padaku? Meski, akhirnya aku dipinjamkan kemejanya 'sih. AH! Aku memang tak mengerti jalan pikiran Kagami-**_**senpai**_**!**

**3 Agustus, 19xx**

**KYAAAA! AKU DITEMBAK KAGAMI-**_**SENPAI**_**! Aku harus jawab apa?! Jadi, galau mendadak 'nih!**

Sepertinya, ini memang buku harian _Kaa-san_. Bisa kusimpulkan, _Kaa-san _menyukai _Tou-san_ sedari dulu. Dan saat ditembak, _Kaa-san _jadi galau seperti aku saat ditembak Len.

Setelah membaca buku harian _Kaa-san_, aku langsung kembali ke kamar _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ untuk mengembalikan buku harian dan album foto yang ku'pinjam'. Semoga, _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san _tak bangun!

* * *

Aku membuka kelopak mataku perlahan, sinar mentari membuat penglihatanku mengabur. Tapi, aku masih bisa melihat bayang-bayang manusia di hadapanku. Aku segera mengucek mataku agar penglihatan mataku kembali normal.

Dan aku mendapati Len yang berada di HADAPANKU! Sontak, aku langsung menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Kupastikan wajahku sudah semerah lobster rebus.

"Hahaha~~ Rin, kenapa wajahmu kau tutupi?" tanya Len yang diikuti tawanya. Uhh… Aku jadi teringat kejadian saat aku baru belajar dengan Len saat musim panas lalu.

"Wajahmu kedekatan 'tahu!" jawabku secepatnya. Yang kudengar hanya kekehan kecil dari Len.

"Tenang saja. Aku tak akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh 'kok. Buka dong, aku 'kan mau lihat wajah Rin," ucapnya sedikit memohon.

Aku pun perlahan membuka kedua tanganku dari wajahku.

_CUP_

_BLUSH_

"LEN!~~~"

"Hahahaha~~ Wajah Rin yang merah lucu!"

Ingin tahu yang terjadi? Len menciumku setelah aku membuka kedua tanganku! Anak ini suka banget 'sih, ngambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan?!

"Len, hentikan 'dong!" pintaku dengan wajahku yang masih memanas.

"Kenapa? Kita 'kan sudah pernah ciuman sebelumnya," ucapnya santai. _Kami-sama_, orang ini memang pintar, tapi kenapa harus mesum 'sih?

"Memang 'sih… Tapi, aku 'kan belum terbiasa…" ucapku sedikit berbisik.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus terbiasa. Karena nanti aku mau punya tiga anak!" ucapnya antara serius atau bercanda.

"T-tiga?! Jangan ngomong kayak begitu 'dong! Kita 'kan baru 14 tahun!" pekikku dengan wajah makin merah. Len 'kok mikirnya kejauhan 'sih?! Nikah aja belom!

"Iya, pasti enak," balasnya dengan senyum yang entah apa maksudnya.

"Tch… Kau kenapa ada di sini?" tanyaku yang baru menyadari hal ini.

"Liburan musim dingin 'kan baru dimulai. Aku izin ke _Kaa-san_ untuk menginap di sini selama liburan musim dingin. Miku dan Kaito juga katanya mau menginap," ucap Len dengan senyum tipis.

"Heh?! Menginap? Miku dan Kaito juga?" tanyaku dengan semangat.

"Iya. Kau senang 'kan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk cepat.

Sepertinya, liburan musim dinginku juga akan sangat berkesan seperti liburan musim panasku kemarin.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Malam yang cukup dingin pada hari itu. Di dalam kamar Rin, terlihat Rin, Len, Miku, dan Kaito duduk melingkar dengan sebotol minuman yang diletakkan ditengah mereka.

"Kita jadi, mainnya?" tanya Rin serius. Beberapa bulir keringat mulai keluar dari pelipisnya.

"Tentu! Pasti seru, ini 'kan malam pertama liburan musim dingin. Ditambah, orang tuamu yang pergi menginap. Suasana yang cocok untuk main ini 'kan?" ucap Miku semangat sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke udara sambil dikepalkan.

"Iya 'sih… Tapi, aib kita bisa keluar 'nih!" ucap Len sinis.

"Buh! Dasar tak bisa menikmati masa muda!" ejek Miku memajukan bibirnya sedikit.

"Sudah. Kalau kalian bertengkar, kapan kita mainnya?" lerai Kaito tenang.

Miku yang sepertinya ngambek pun secepatnya memutar botol. Botol berputar dengan sangat cepat di awal. Mungkin, karena Miku yang memutarnya sekuat tenaga.

Perlahan, putaran botol mulai melambat. Menambah ketegangan di antara keempat orang yang terdiri dari dua pasang sejoli ini. Dan botol pun berhenti pada…

"Oke! _Truth or Dare_?!" tanya Miku pada korban pertamanya, Rin Kagami.

Rin hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan tidak elitnya. Sampai-sampai ia mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari pori-pori kulitnya yang putih itu.

"Umm… _Truth_ aja 'deh," jawab Rin pasrah. Miku menyeringai kecil. Sementara, kedua pria yang merasa dicuekin hanya berpura-pura tak dengar saja.

"Rin Kagami. Kalau sudah menikah, ingin punya berapa anak dan ingin bulan madu di mana?" tanya Miku.

Sontak, Rin dan Len langsung menatapnya. Bedanya, Rin menatapnya karena terkejut dan dengan wajah _blushing_, kalau Len menatapnya karena kaget dengan pandangan 'pertanyaan-macam-apa-'nih-?'.

"Bisa ganti pertanyaan?" tanya Rin dengan senyum gugup. Miku menggeleng dengan senyum liciknya.

"Sudah jawab saja Rin!" ucap Len yang sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan jawaban dari Rin.

"Uh… Soal anak…kurserahkan pada Len saja 'deh… Kalau bulan madu, itu juga…kuserahkan pada Len," jawab Rin sedikit berbisik namun masih bisa terdengar.

Miku yang kurang puas akan jawaban Rin, langsung menatap Len seakan meminta jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu.

"Anak tiga. Bulan madu di Osaka," jawab Len yang mengerti maksud pandangan Miku dengan tenang.

"Waw, banyak banget!" kata Kaito yang ikutan nimbrung dengan wajah polos.

"Lebih banyak 'kan lebih asik!" balas Len dengan senyum lebar.

"Kalau gitu, nanti aku dan Miku mau buat lima 'ah!" ucap Kaito sambil menatap Miku yang _blushing_.

"Udah 'ah! Kok jadi ngomongin begituan?! Rin, putar botolnya!" perintah Miku yang wajahnya masih merah.

Rin pun memutar botol yang berada di tengah dengan ragu-ragu. Botol memutar dengan cukup pelan, tak secepat Miku tadi. Dan botol pun berhenti tepat di hadapan…

"Yosh! _Truth or Dare_, _Nii-san_?" tanya Rin pada orang yang dipanggilnya '_Nii-san_', Kaito Shion.

"_Dare_!" jawab Kaito cepat sambil tersenyum miring.

Rin berpose berpikir. Memikirkan tantangan yang cocok untuk pasangan dari Miku itu. Rin memutar otaknya dengan cepat. Dan akhirnya, Rin tahu tantangan yang cocok untuk orang seperti Kaito!

"Oke, _Nii-san_! _Nii-san_ harus menata pohon natal dengan kreasi sendiri yang ditujukan untuk orang yang paling _Nii-san_ sayangi! Bagaimana?" kata Rin dengan semangat. Kaito hanya mengangguk ringan.

"Mudah. Kapan menghiasnya?" tanya Kaito. Rin menghitung hari dengan jari-jarinya.

"Umm… Lusa 'deh. Sekarang 'kan tanggal 22 Desember, jadi _Nii-san_ buatnya 'pas tanggal 24 Desember, tepat sehari sebelum natal!" jawab Rin.

"Oke. Sekarang, aku putar 'ya!" kata Kaito yang langsung memutar botol dengan cepatnya.

Botol berputar cukup cepat, mungkin secepat Miku tadi memutarnya. Botol pun mulai melambat putarannya. Keempat orang yang sedang bermain ini makin tegang, apalagi yang belum kebagian jadi korban. Botol pun berhenti.

"_Truth or Dare_, _Shota_?" tanya Kaito pada mangsanya dengan seringai. Mungkin, Miku dan Kaito sama-sama 'Serigala berbulu Domba'?

Korban Kaito kali ini adalah si _Perfect Boy_, Len Kagamine. Yah, sepertinya korban kali ini tenang-tenang saja, gak panik sama sekali malah!

"_Dare_. Dan, jangan panggil aku '_SHOTA_'," ucap Len dengan tampang tenang namun mengintimidasi.

"Hahaha~ Kau masih saja _sensitive_ jika dipanggil '_shota_' 'ya?" tanya Kaito sedikit bergurau.

"Jangan diungkit. Langsung saja beritahu tantangannya!" kata Len yang mulai naik darah.

"Iya-iya. Gampang saja, cium Rin dan aku akan memotret kalian," ucap Kaito dengan senyum tipis.

"Gampang!" ucap Len yang langsung menghampiri Rin.

Rin langsung jaga jarak, tapi gagal. Len berhasil mencium Rin lagi untuk yang keempat kalinya. Dengan segera, Kaito mengeluarkan kamera kecil yang berada di kantongnya dan memotret kejadian di depannya.

"Yap, sudah!" ucap Kaito dengan senyum tipis.

Len langsung melepas ciumannya pada Rin yang sudah memerah.

"_LEN NO BAKA_!" pekik Rin dengan gaya _tsundere_nya. Sayangnya, Len tak mempedulikannya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Len langsung memutar botol dengan kecepatan yang mungkin melebihi Kaito dan Miku. Dan botol pun berhenti pada korban yang tengah takut-takutnya.

"_Truth or Dare_?" tanya Len datar. Sang korban yang akrab dipanggil 'Miku' langsung menggidik ngeri meski Len memasang tampang datar.

"_Truth_?" ucap Miku kurang yakin.

"Hmm… Apa yang kau suka dari si BaKaito ini?" tanya Len sembari menunjuk Kaito dengan tampang datarnya.

"Boleh ganti pertanyaan?" tanya Miku mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Len menggeleng.

"Jawab saja Miku!" ucap Kaito menyemangati. Rin hanya cekikikan saja.

"Mungkin, pintarnya dan tampangnya?" kata Miku tak yakin.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Len mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Uh… Kebaikannya dan sifatnya yang perhatian dan pengertian," ucap Miku menambahkan.

"Yakin, hanya itu?" tanya Len sekali lagi dengan senyum tipis. Miku makin kebingungan.

"Uuhh… Bodohnya?" jawab Miku sedikit ragu.

"Bingo! Itu yang kumaksud," ucap Len seraya menjentikkan jarinya dan tersenyum miring.

Miku hanya bisa bernafas lega setelah Len berkata seperti itu. Gadis berambut teal super panjang itu melirik dengan takut-takut ke arah pacarnya, si pria _ocean blue_ yang terlihat memasang wajah datar. Tapi, bukan Miku namanya kalau tak tahu sifat Kaito saat marah.

"Kaito marah 'ya?" tanya Miku sedikit khawatir.

"Gak 'kok, biasa aja," jawab Kaito datar.

Miku menelan ludah saat mendengar jawaban Kaito yang datar tanpa nada itu. Sementara, pasangan _orenji-banana_ hanya bisa menonton adegan drama dadakan yang disuguhkan oleh _negi-aisu_ di depan mereka.

"Ada cemilan 'gak?" tanya Len pada Rin yang duduk disampingnya. Rin menggeleng. "Yah, sayang. Padahal dramanya lagi seru-serunya 'nih," kata Len sedikit kecewa dan kembali melanjutkan menonton adegan Miku dan Kaito.

"Kai-_kun_~ Jangan marah 'dong!" Miku memohon sambil bergelayut manja pada lengan Kaito. Sementara Kaito hanya bisa memandang ke depan dengan tampang datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Siapa yang marah?" tanya Kaito cuek bebek.

"Kamu~" jawab Miku dengan gaya imut.

"Gak 'tuh," balas Kaito datar. Miku menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang dihiasi oleh semburat merah.

"Kai-_kun_ bohong!" tuduh Miku sembari melepas pegangannya pada lengan Kaito dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Gak," balas Kaito cuek.

"Bohong! Aku nangis 'nih!" pekik Miku sedikit terisak.

Kaito yang mendengar isakkan Miku langsung menoleh ke arah Miku yang sedang menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"E-eh?! Kok malah nangis beneran 'sih?! Aku 'kan cuma bercanda! Miku 'mah gak bisa diajak becanda 'nih!" pekik Kaito dengan panik level tinggi langsung merengkuh Miku dalam pelukannya meski dirinya masih mengeluh terus.

Rin dan Len yang menonton dari pinggir ranjang hanya bisa membisu sambil tatap mata satu sama lain.

"Pasangan bodoh," gumam Rin dan Len dengan wajah _pokerface_.

* * *

**25 Desember 20xx, Tokyo. **

Bulan bersinar dengan indahnya pada malam itu, di mana bulan menggantikan matahari sebagai penerang di langit. Benda bulat berwarna putih bersih pun mulai berjatuhan dari langit, jatuh hingga hancur membentur permukaan tanah yang dilapisi aspal.

Gadis berambut pirang sebahu dengan pita putih besar di belakang kepala yang digunakan untuk mengikat setengah dari rambutnya itu terlihat sedang berjalan dengan lambat. Entah kenapa, sejak kemarin pagi kedua sahabatnya dan pacarnya tak berbicara dengannya walau ia sudah menyapa.

Rin Kagami tengah kalut. Kalut karena tingkah aneh dari teman-temannya yang sekarang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

Kemarin, saat Kaito menghias pohon natal, Rin bertanya pada siapa pohon natal itu ditujukan. Tapi Kaito tak menjawab. Dan saat Len yang bertanya, Kaito menjawab dengan cengiran lebar.

Kemarin malam, Len, Miku, dan Kaito membuat sesuatu di dapur rumah Rin hingga menimbulkan suara ribut. Tapi, saat Rin ingin masuk ke dapur, pintu dapur langsung di dobrak dengan kerasnya dari dalam dapur, entah siapa pelakunya.

Rin menghentikan langkahnya di salah satu taman dekat komplek rumahnya. Rin duduk di salah satu bangku panjang kosong yang berada di taman itu.

'Menyebalkan! Mereka menyebalkan! Andai, kunci _road roller_ ku tak disita _Kaa-san_. Pasti, mereka bertiga sudah kuratakan!' pikir Rin dengan tampang kusut.

Rin merogoh saku jaketnya, dan mengambil secarik kertas yang tadi ditinggalkan ketiga temannya untuknya di meja ruang tamu.

**To: Rin Kagami**

**Rin, kami sedang sibuk di kamar tamu. Kau jangan masuk ataupun mengetuk pintu. Kau pergi ke luar rumah saja, sekalian beli saus, kare, negi, aisu, pisang, mikan, merica, salada, kecap, kacang hijau, mayonais, dan bumbu dapur yang lain. Kalau bisa, kau jangan ganggu kami hingga lusa.**

Rin meremas kertas di tangannya dan membentuknya menjadi bola kertas. Lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah dengan sangat kencang.

"ARGH! MENYEBALKAN!" pekik Rin dengan sangat kerasnya tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya yang melihatnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Amarah Rin yang semula dipendam kini tengah meluap dengan hebatnya karena disuruh bagai budak. Padahal, ia adalah tuan rumah. Entah ini karena Rin yang terlalu polos atau apa.

Tiba-tiba Rin terpikir sebuah rencana.

'Aku tuan rumah 'kan? Kenapa tak aku usir saja mereka semua? Sungguh, aku tak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya!' pikirnya dengan sebuah seringai tipis.

Dengan semangat, Rin segera meninggalkan bangku taman yang ia duduki dan berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil berlari kecil dengan dua plastik belanjaan di kedua tangannya.

* * *

Setibanya di rumah, Rin langsung menaruh kantung plastik di dapur dan segera menuju kamar tamu di mana Len, Kaito dan Miku tidur untuk menginap.

Rin menggedor-gedor pintu kamar tamu sambil berteriak meminta ketiganya untuk segera keluar dari rumahnya itu. Tapi, tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Bahkan, pintu pun dikunci. Sepertinya, mereka memang merahasiakan sesuatu dari Rin.

Rin yang putus asa, langsung menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Menutup pintu hingga menimbulkan debuman yang cukup keras, lalu memasang _earphone_ dengan suara kencang dan tertidur.

* * *

Paginya, Rin membuka matanya perlahan. Lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan meregangkan otot tangannya yang terasa kaku.

Rin turun dari ranjangnya dan menuju pintu kamarnya karena tenggorokkannya terasa kering. Tapi,-

"E-eh?! Kok gak bisa dibuka?! Siapa yang ngunci 'nih?!"

-pintu terkunci. Beserta Rin dengan tenggorokkannya yang kering.

"HUWAAAA~~~~ SIAPA YANG NGUNCIIN 'SIH?!" tangis Rin seperti anak yang baru disiksa oleh ibu tirinya.

Yah, sepertinya pas. Miku sebagai ibu tiri Rin, Len dan Kaito sebagai kedua saudaranya yang suka menyiksa dirinya. Cocok 'kan dengan keadaannya sekarang?

Rin terus berteriak meminta agar pintunya dibuka. Tapi, tak ada yang mendengar atau bahkan membukakan pintu untuknya. Suara Rin pun mulai serak karena terus berteriak dari bangun tidur.

* * *

Hingga tengah malam, tak ada satu pun yang membukakan pintu untuk Rin. Rin hanya bisa keluar masuk kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya untuk mengurangi rasa haus, meski perutnya terus berbunyi menyanyikan lagu karena meminta untuk diisi.

_CKLEK_

Pintu berbunyi. Rin langsung mengecek pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Dan terbuka. Rin langsung berlari menuju lantai bawah dengan kecepatan penuh hingga menimbulkan bunyi antara kayu tangga dengan kakinya.

Rin langsung menuju dapur, lalu membuka pintu lemari pendingin dengan cepatnya karena perutnya terus berbunyi tanpa henti. Tapi,-

"KOK KOSONG?!"

-Rin menemukan lemari pendingin yang kosong.

Seingatnya, di lemari pendingin masih ada jeruk yang dibelinya kemarin sekalian berbelanja. Tapi, ke mana hilangnya jeruk-jeruk yang baru dibelinya itu?

"_KUSO_!" ucap Rin dengan marahnya.

Rin yang marah, hanya bisa menekuk wajahnya karena kesal. Rin berjalan dengan langkah kasar menuju ruang tamu, berniat untuk menonton televisi untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan sekaligus kekesalannya. Tapi,-

"SIAPA YANG MATIIN LAMPU 'NIH?! KOK GAK BISA DINYALAIN?!"

-lampu ruang tamu mati dan saklar lampu tak berfungsi.

Rin hanya bisa menggeram kesal dan mengacak-acak rambut _honeyblonde_nya yang sepundak dengan kedua tangannya.

Tiba-tiba, Rin merasakan sepasang tangan yang memeluk pinggulnya dari belakang. Rin mulai panik. Ditambah ruangan yang gelap memperburuk suasana. Rin merasakan seseorang menaruh kepalanya di pundak Rin. Rin semakin panik. Apa ini pencuri? Orang mesum?

'Gawat! Bisa di-PIIIP- aku. Aku harus kabur! Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Pelukkannya padaku sangat kuat. Kupastikan kalau dia adalah pria. Tapi, siapa?!' batin Rin semakin panik.

Pelipis Rin mulai dipenuhi oleh peluh. Terang saja, suasana yang gelap menambah ketegangannya. Rin menutup matanya rapat-rapat karena rasa takutnya. Tiba-tiba…

_CRASH_

"_OTANJOUBI AMEDATOU, RIN-CHAN TO LEN-KUN!_"

Rin membuka kedua matanya saat mendengar teriakan itu, yang dipastikan adalah suara melengking milik Miku. Rin mengerjapkan kedua matanya sesaat, mencoba mencerna arti dari teriakan Miku itu.

"_Rin no baka_. Masa' gak ingat ulang tahun sendiri?" sindir Kaito dengan nada mengejek dan senyum miring.

Rin masih tertegun. Hingga akhirnya, Rin sadar akan keberadaan orang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Rin langsung menoleh cepat ke belakangnya dan mendapati Len yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tadi, kalian bilang ulang tahunku dan Len?" tanya Rin sembari menyipitkan matanya sebelah.

"Yup!" jawab Kaito dan Miku kompak seraya mengangguk mantap.

"Kok gak ada yang kasih tahu, kalau hari ini ulang tahun Len?!" pekik Rin dengan nada sedikit marah.

"Habis, Rin-_chan_ lebih enak untuk dijahili dari pada Len 'sih," jawab Miku dan Kaito diikuti oleh senyum sok _innocent_ dari keduanya.

"Itu bukan alasan. Oh ya, jadi, kemarin itu sandiwara?" tanya Rin sedikit menahan rasa emosi yang rasanya ingin meledak.

"Iya," jawab Miku, Kaito dan Len serempak.

"Curang! Kenapa aku yang dijahili 'sih? Harusnya Len juga, kalau dia juga ultah!" pekik Rin yang emosinya mulai meledak.

"Kan' udah dikasih tahu. Kalau Rin lebih enak untuk dijahili dibandingkan dengan Len yang _pasif_," jawab Miku dan Kaito sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Iya aja 'deh," jawab Rin pasrah. "Tunggu, sekarang 'kan tanggal 26, ulang tahunku tanggal 27," ucap Rin heran.

"Sekarang udah tengah malam Rin. Hari sudah berganti," jawab Len.

"Oh. Terus, _double date_nya?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Ini sebagai ganti acara _double date_ yang selalu kutunda, Rin-_chan_~" ucap Miku dengan senyum manis pada Rin yang masih masang tampang emosi.

"Ayo kita rayakan," ajak Len yang langsung menarik Rin untuk duduk di sofa yang di depannya ada kue tart kecil.

Rin yang tadinya marah pun sedikit tersenyum saat mendengar Kaito dan Miku yang menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya dan Len. Yang berikutnya diikuti oleh colek-colekan krim dari kue yang mungkin sudah tak terbentuk lagi karena perang kue yang berlangsung.

Malam yang hangat di kediaman Kagami, walau di luar rumah tersebut turun salju. Kehangatan yang tercipta karena keterikatan dari keempat sahabat yang sudah menjadi dua pasang sejoli. Siapa yang tahu masa depan? Mungkin, kedua pasangan ini akan memiliki anak-anak yang lucu nantinya…

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N:** Selesai! Ini author ngetiknya sempet buntu ide. Tadinya pengen buat pas _double date_, tapi mengingat ultah kagamine twin yang pas sama liburan musim dingin, jadi sekalian aja. Maaf, kalau mengecewakan. Mohon, review, saran dan kritiknya jika berkenan. m(_ _)m


End file.
